


一流骑手

by manyu030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030
Summary: 他们的不圆满即圆满





	一流骑手

“杰西，把我放下来，你这个臭小子！我要把他们都杀光！杀光！”  
麦克雷熄了火，扛起摩托车后座上正在发火的女人，艾什的靴子踢在他的胸口，确实让他有些疼了，但他仍一声不吭地把人架回住所，扔在那张蓬松柔软的床上，随后解开了艾什身上的绳索。  
艾什自知再没什么办法说服麦克雷，气得转过身去，背对着麦克雷，银色的发丝散落在枕头上，变得毫无生气。  
“闹够了？”麦克雷点上烟坐下来，静静地看着艾什的背影。他无聊地揪起一条发尾，绕在手上把玩，时不时轻轻拽一下，往常只要疼了，艾什就会转过来骂他。  
但是艾什没有。  
“干我们这行的，不要把输赢看的那么重要，”麦克雷吐出一口烟圈，“大小姐，我不管别人怎么样，起码你不能出事。”  
后来麦克雷就不再说话了，他盯着烟雾中的浮尘放空了自己，如火的夕阳好像燃尽了一切，他透过木窗往外看去，沙尘中没有生命的迹象，也没有追来的其他黑帮。  
他再低头，看见女孩儿正在颤抖的一侧肩膀，银色的头发好几处都被血染成了红色。  
麦克雷再回来的时候带了水和干净的布，他将布浸湿，艾什的长发捧在手里，试图一点点擦除那些污黑的痕迹。但他没做过这样的细活，他擦了一会儿，擦不掉，觉得有些烦闷，想抽烟，就把水放在一旁的桌上。  
“喝点水，想做大姐头就别哭了。”他说。  
晚上的时候麦克雷又回来了，他刚躺下来，床就往这边陷落，艾什凑过来，环抱住他的腰，红色的眼睛在夜里一闪一闪，像是一条欣赏猎物的蛇。  
“我没让你多管闲事，任务失败了，咱们两回去也没好日子过。”  
“省省吧，总比死了好，”麦克雷给她把水递过去，“别把自己想的太特别，我说过离开家族的日子会很难过。”  
艾什推开了麦克雷手上的水壶，里面的水洒出来，打湿了两个人的衬衫。  
“我知道，我知道。”她一边叹息一边缠绕上来，滚烫的脸颊贴着麦克雷被打湿的胸口，喷出火热的呼吸。  
“艾什……现在可不是……”麦克雷提醒道。  
“我想要，现在，”艾什分开双腿跪坐在麦克雷腰际，开始解开两人的皮扣，随后又像想到什么，便俯身在麦克雷耳边低吟，“还记得我拿了马术比赛的冠军？我是一流骑手，不会弄疼你的。”  
麦克雷吹起口哨：“听起来你很熟练。”  
“你不会是最后一个，亲爱的。”艾什急躁地从领口扯开衬衫，扔到床下。  
足够成熟的傲人尺寸，加上引人想入非非的内衣只能勉强遮住隐私部位，包裹在衣着下的肌肤，仍然保持着雪白的光泽。  
“小甜心，你跟着哪里的女人学坏了。”麦克雷笑着迎来艾什的吻，他的胸口和蕾丝的柔软结合在一起，柔软的胸毛蹭到了艾什挺立的乳头，接吻的间隙她一直发出诱人的喘息。  
他早就硬了，勃起的性器在艾什柔软的腿间刮蹭，被她包在掌心里把玩，熟练的手法让他想就这样射在她手上。  
麦克雷一开始还担心自己的尺寸不能让她满意呢。  
现在看来没这个必要，艾什光是坐在他的腿间，麦克雷就从她脸上读懂了那股不适，她的手指插进他卷曲的发间，阴部摩擦着硬挺的性器，脸上满是担忧。  
“要是觉得不行，我可以帮忙，”麦克雷将她的长发撩至耳后，“有求必应，女士。”  
麦克雷被无情拒绝。  
但是当他躺着观看女骑手双腿大开，一览无余的光洁阴部如同一片张开的贝壳，正在吸食自己的性器时，就觉得这个画面真是美极了。他从未觉得做爱可以这么美，他光是看着汗液从艾什的脖颈上流下来，尾椎就忍不住想运动起来穿透眼前的女人。  
他之前做爱确实只是解决需求。  
艾什完全坐下来后，麦克雷终于发出低低的喘息，他迫切地想和她接吻，抚摸她结实紧致的背，好体验一番她体内被贯穿后的激烈颤抖了。  
“我赢了，你这个小种马。”她说。  
麦克雷对此很满意，艾什的体液顺着他的根部滑下来，流到他的身上，又多又黏，冰凉的河流，烧的他全身滚烫。  
麦克雷在剧烈的抽插中，甚至想呐喊：“停下来吧，停下来吧，艾什，这真是太过火了。”  
但当他抚摸着纤细腰肢的手往下滑去，丰满的屁股正在扭动着为他服务时，他的身体瞬间又自己动了起来。  
他想，如果自己是台机器，那么天生就应该是为女王服务的，随叫随到，哪有什么比艾什更重要的事呢？  
麦克雷忘了自己射了几次，后来他又把艾什压在身下翻来覆去地操，她的喘息就像是他征战的号角，他在她的身上开疆扩土，在那些别人永远看不见的雪域上，留下一个接一个的齿痕，直至疲惫不堪。  
“杰西，”艾什在他的身下呼唤他，将他有力的肌肉唤醒，“你会想我么？”  
麦克雷握紧她的手，充满快感的低沉喘息落在艾什的耳畔。  
“我会永远想念着你。”他回答。

 

end


End file.
